movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Which Characters Can Drive Steam Engines During Film Spoof Travels?
Here's a list of scenes of which characters drive engines during spoof travels. List Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Baby (a.k.a. Dumbo) *(The morning sees a circus train with Casey Jr, a 2-4-0 engine, who blows his whistle in cheerful response while animals and people climb into the coaches and cars) *Eddy: It's a train. *Rabbit: And all the passengers and animals are climbing aboard. Come on. Let's go. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I'll be setting up the engine and come to you. (He puts on his engineer hat on) *Andrew: Okay. Lumpy, you can be the train fireman, and Double Dee, you will be the train shunter, who rides with Stephen. *Lumpy: Sure. *Edd: Okay. *Andrew: Happy Tree Friends, you will couple up the train cars all together. *Cuddles: Okay. *Andrew: And I will cheer MeeMee when her son shows up. *Courage: What about all of us? *Courage: You will be the train conductor, who takes tickets from every passenger and tells every train engine when it is time to go. *Andrew: You, Courage, will be the train conductor, who takes tickets from every passenger and tells every train engine when it is time to go. *Tod: Where are we gonna sit on the train? *Andrew: The coaches. *Tod: But there's only two. *Andrew: Some of us can sit in the first coach and the rest of us can sit in the second coach. *Cow: Nah. We might as well sit in the elephant cabin. *Andrew: Okay, well, some of us can sit in the first coach, second coach, and boxcars. That'll do. *Sir Ector: All aboard! All aboard! *Casey Jr: All aboard! Let's go! (Stephen, Lumpy, and Double Dee, now in the engine room, get the engine all fired up and fuelled, by filling his tender with lots of coal and water) *Stephen Squirrelsky: We're outta here! (He pulls the lever) *Lumpy: Release the brakes, turn the reverse to forward, and open the regulator. We are off. *Edd: Let the fire go on. *Lumpy: (lights a match on some bits of paper on a coal shovel that he's using and stokes the paper into the open furnace, that builds up steam for Casey Jr to get going) *(Casey Jr bumps into the other cars) *(The caboose hits the buffers and bumps into the second coach and other freight cars, that bump in the first coach, which bumps into Casey Jr and his tender, causing Casey to get going as he yells 'Wahey!') *Stephen Squirrelsky: Here we go! *(Casey Jr finally puffs out of the yard and onto the main line with his theme song playing) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Join The Rescuers During The Trip To Devil's Bayou *(Half went on Annie and rest went on Clarabel) *Christopher Robin: And if you're simply wonderful, Sir, are you ready? *Thomas: Yes. And I could use some characters to drive me while in my cabin too. *(Psy puts on his engineer suit, and as Psy puts on his train engineer hat, Ed puts on his train driver hat and train fireman suit too while Woody climbs aboard) *3 (Ringmaster's Voice): All aboard! All aboard! *Thomas: (Casey Jr's voice) All aboard! Let's go! (as Dexter climbs into the engine room with his train shunter outfit and train driver hat on) *(Psy pulls the lever by opening the regulator, releasing the brakes, turning the reverser forward, and blowing the whistle by grabbing the rope and pulling it, as Pooh climbs into the engine room of Thomas's cab with Courage on board the engine room too, and as Christopher Robin, Piglet, Tigger, Bert Raccoon, and Wallace climb on board, the fire heats up with Courage lighting some matches, cotton waste, and coal on the coal shovel that Ed is using to stoke the furnace, Thomas bumps into the coaches) *Timothy Q. Mouse: Okay, Thomas. Let's get this show on the road. And away we go. *Annie: Ow! Careful, Thomas. *Clarabel: Watch it! Will you? *Thomas: Sorry. (Johnny Bravo hops into Thomas's cab in a tool fixer suit as well) Come on. Let's go. *(BUMP) *Thomas: Whoohoo! *(Thomas finally gets up steam by starting off and speeding at a high speed and is finally on his way) *Henry: They're off! (arrives, hauling a green Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and a red express coach) *(Song begins) *Owen: One way or another I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you, One way or another I'm gonna win you, I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you. *Douglas: (hauling four green coaches) They're off! *Chris: One way or another, I'm gonna see ya', I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya', I'm gonna meet ya', I'll meet ya'. *Vilburt: I will drive past your house, And if the lights are all down, I'll see who's around. *Pecky: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya', I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya', One way or another, I'm gonna win ya', I'll get ya', I'll get ya'. *D199: (hauling some green coaches) HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!! *Aaron: One way or another I'm gonna see you, I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you, One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meet you, I'll meet you, I'll meet you. *Owen: And if the lights are all out I'll follow your bus downtown, See who's hangin' out, One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya', I'm gonna give you the slip, A slip of the lip or another I'm gonna lose ya'. *Nature + Imagine: Na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na, na. *Chris: I'm gonna trick ya', I'll trick ya', One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya', I'm gonna trick ya', trick ya', trick ya', trick ya', One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya', I'm gonna give you the slip. *Aaron: One way or another I'm gonna see you, I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you, One way or another I'm gonna win you, I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you, (I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight), One way or another I'm gonna see you, (I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight), I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you. *Vilburt: I'll walk down the mall, stand over by the wall, Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call, Lead you to the supermarket checkout, some specials and rat food, Get lost in the crowd. *Nature + Imagine: One way or another I'm gonna see you, I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you, One way or another I'm gonna win you, I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you, (I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight), One way or another I'm gonna see you, (I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight), I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you. *Pecky: One way or another I'm gonna get ya' (Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call), I'll get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya', One way or another I'm gonna get ya'(Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call), I'll get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya', One way or another I'm gonna get ya'(Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call), I'll get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya', One way or another I'm gonna get ya', I'll get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'. *(Song ends) *Donald: (hauling some maroon coaches, gets out of the way) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-GAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!! *Thomas: Wheesh! *James: (on a siding with the breakdown train and lifting Devious Diesel and some Troublesome Trucks back onto the rails) Wow. I didn't think you would make it, did I, Thomas? *Devious Diesel: Curse you, Thomas. *AiAi: We just went through a red light. *MeeMee: Oh, you worry too much. Now, come on. Cheer up. It'll be fun since we love startups and speed offs! *Sandy: Well, We're leaving New York City. *Tim: And onward... Toward Devil's Bayou. *(Song begins) *Singer: Come along, Will there be sunshine shinin'? Will we find a silver linin'? Come along. *Voice: Sing a song, When today becomes tomorrow, Will we find joy or sorrow? Sing a song. *Voice: Is it wrong To put all our hopes together And wish for somethin' better? Is it wrong? *(Thomas went through Washington D.C.) *Voice: To be loved To face the future with another, Who means more than any other Is to be loved? *Voice: We'll paint the gray clouds, With pretty rainbow hues, And we'll brush the gloom away, And save it for a rainy day, Rainy day, Oh, today, If troubles cast a shadow, And shadows make the sun afraid to stay. *Annie: Devil's Bayou, here we come. *Voice: But it's okay, 'Cause there'll be sunshine shinin', And we'll find a silver linin' Another day. *Clarabel: We'll be on time. *Priscilla's Thought: Oh, What will I ever tell Owen about this? *Thomas: It's okay, guys. We'll be on time. *Stephen Squirrelsky: 3 days and ain't there yet. *Sandy: We'll be there on time, no matter what the cost. *(We were about to sleep) *Psy: More coal, Ed. More coal. *Ed: Got you. *(keeps stoking Thomas's furnace with coal from the bunker) *Voice: Tomorrow is another day, How I hope you'll always stay. *Dexter: I'll blow the whistle. *(Song ends) *Dexter: (blows the whistle) I've wanted to do that my whole life. (blows the whistle again) *(Thomas went onward) *Courage: We're making up time, no matter how many obstacles we run up against. On Arrival At Devil's Bayou *(Meanwhile, Thomas drives along, with Ed stoking the coal and Psy operating the controls) *Thomas: (laughs) Well, folks. I'll be arriving at Devil's Bayou in just a minute. Let me thank you riding on me and my two coaches. *Ed: (gasps) Look out! *Thomas: Cinders and ashes! *(Fireworks BANG. Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) *Mushu: What's going on here?! *Edd: Good lord. *Eddy: Whoa! *Reba: Watch out! *Dexter: Take cover! *(BOOM!) *Edd: Oh dear! *Eddy: Fireworks! *Thomas: Oh snap! My engine's flambeed! *(Johnny Bravo gives Thomas some running repairs by banging on Thomas' engine with a hammer. Stephen uncoupled Thomas, and as Thomas' dome flew off, Dexter grabbed it and fitted it back on. Meanwhile, as Thomas' lamp falls off with Courage grabbing it and fixing it back on) *Mrs. Jumbo: Popping peanuts. What the heck? Tantor, Wake up. Please. *(Tantor can't seem to wake up) *Mrs. Jumbo: Tantor! *(Tantor jumped) *Tantor: Uh, yes, Mrs. Jumbo? (drinks his drink and coughs) *Mrs. Jumbo: It's Thomas. *Tantor: Thomas? In danger? *Mrs. Jumbo: Yes. He's in trouble. Get over here now. *Tantor: Right away, Mrs. Jumbo. I'm coming. *(Then BUMP!) *Thomas: (Ringo Starr's voice) Oh! *Tantor: Whoa! *Thomas: (Michael Brandon's voice) Oops. Sorry. Ah... That's better. *Tantor: Whoohoo. Wow. This new batch really packs a wallop. *Thomas: That's more like it. I feel better now. *Robert: Look out! *Tanya: We're coming in to land! *(Thomas gets out of the way) *Thomas: (George Carlin's voice) Cinders and ashes! *(CRASH!) *Thomas: (Michael Angelis's voice) Steaming pistons! Now what?! *Sandy: Ow. *Thomas: Are you guys okay? The Ending *2: This is going to be fun! *(Later that blizzard we're on our way on Thomas the Tank Engine with some riding in Thomas' cab and us riding aboard Annie and Clarabel) *3: Whee! *7: Can't wait! *5: And away we go! *Voice: Tomorrow is another day. *6: Yeehaw! *Voice: How I hope you'll always stay. Tomorrow is another day. *2: I like spoof traveling, trains, and boats! *The End. *(Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel's picture frame is seen with us aboard) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Join The Rescuers Down Under Going To Australia *Oliver: Yeah. Let me get my snowplow on first. *(Later, We're all aboard him) *Darwin: And just like in The Rescuers, Oliver could use some members to ride in his cab and drive him. *(The same members, who, last time in The Rescuers, helped, climb into Oliver's cab) *Anais: Okay. Now we're ready. *(Oliver takes off, and by blowing his whistle with Dexter grabbing the rope cord and pulling it, he plows through the snow with Ed stoking the fire with coal) *All: Casey Jr.'s coming down the track. Coming down the track with a smokey stack. Hear him puffing coming round the hill, Casey's here to thrill, Every Jack and Jill. Every time his funny little whistle sound. *Oliver: Choo choo! *All: Everybody's running to the safers' ground. Time for Lemonade and Crackerjack, Casey Jr's back, Casey Jr's back. *Gumball: Guys. We gotta take a ship to get to Australia. *Darwin: Nonsense. Oliver's making up time. *Anais: Gumball's right. *Oliver: And I know the ship we will reach when we get there. On Arrival *(The ship came to the dock) *Andrew: Well, what do you know? We're here. *Oliver: Okay, Let's get going. *Johnny Bravo: And away we go! *(They went off) *Toad: Cannonball! *Dexter: Next stop. *Johnny Bravo: Our goal. Arriving At Mugwump Tower *Monkey: Aha. A list of trains. Two diesels, Duke of Gloucester No. 71000, a 2-6-2 tender engine with coaches, a 4-4-0 engine, a diesel, another diesel, an L.M.S. engine, a 4-6-6-4, and No. 90. *(Goes to the speaker) *Monkey: A great western tank engine? Well, I'll be. Our line is not long enough. Let's extend it for you. *(See us coming) *Monkey: Don't worry, guys. We'll extend the line. Come on, Larry. Build more tracks as fast as a bullet! *Oliver: Here we come. *Coco Bandicoot: Oh no! We're going to have an accident! *(Bradley covers his eyes) *Aku Aku: Quick! Shut off steam and apply the brakes! And stop the train! *Monkey: Quick, Larry. We gotta make the buffers. *(Larry obeys and makes the buffers as fast as possible) *Edd: Look out! *Eddy: Take cover! *(BUMP!) *Ed: Yeousch! *All: Phew. *Courage: Is the worst over? *Dexter: Yes. *Johnny Bravo: Oh, that was close. *(We came off after taking off our winter clothes) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Go Home on the Range Driving The Engine *Stephen Squirrelsky: Are you crazy? This train goes right by Patch of Heaven. *Sandy: Does anyone know how to drive that engine? *(Anderson becomes Casey Jones) *Anderson: I can drive that engine. Because these are the clothes of Casey Jones. Which makes me the Brave Engineer. *Stephen Squirrelsky: If we want to save the farm, We captured Lionel and Stuart once and we're gonna do it again. What do you say? *Sandy: Yay! *(We freed the flock and locked the baddies in the freight cars. We start the engine up by stoking the fire, blowing the whistle, and taking the controls. We uncuffed the cars) *Serena: All cars uncoupled. Now away we go. *(We set off to the farm by speeding the engine up) *Danny: Hey, Don't leave us girls. *Basil: Wait for us. *Mrs. Brisby: Two words. Whole shower. *Mother Rabbit: No time for nonsense. We've a farm to save. *Danny: We can help. *Basil: Yeah. With pleasure. *(They crash into a flagpole) *Sawyer: So long. Come up and see if you'd like to. *Robert: Sawyer, Please. *Tanya: We know that. *(We see a Train Express ahead) *Shet: Egad! There's another train up ahead! It's the Morning Express! *Rabbit: There's a switch! *Sonic: I'll help you out. Come on. *(They charge to the lever as the two engines fall on collision course toward each other. We past it just in time before the two engines would have collided in a cloud of black smoke with a large explosion) *Rabbit: Happens every time. *Sonic: See you up at the farm, guys. *Lillian: Okay. *Stephenie: No problem. *Danny Danbul: We're almost there. *Olie Polie Bear: We won't be late. Crashing *(We're coming to the farm on the engine running on the single track) *Bunnie: There it is! *Tyler: Home at last! *Ryan: And oh snap of a curve! *Ian: Quick! Stop the engine! *Alvin: No time for that! *Einstein: Looks like we'll jump the tracks. *Danny: Look out! *Stanz: We'll make our own tracks if it'll be messy. *(The train rides off the tracks and flies into the air. Goofy holler. CRASH! Lionel and Stuart were about to sign the contract when they heard a commotion) *Lionel: What the... *Stuart: Huh? *(People ran and take cover as the train engine crashes with its log tender snapping off. It stopped and blow off steam) *Lionel: MANFRED!!! *Stuart: What an earth do you think you should crash your own train engine on our property?! Huh? Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Journey with The Brave Little Piglet Leaving The Cottage *(We get on the train by riding in the coaches and the engine's cab. Train goes off by blowing its whistle and setting off. We went over the hills) *Jimmy: Look at that sun. Beautiful. *Kairel: Wow. We're rolling. *Shet: We are pioneers. (We go down the hill) Whoa! *Charles De Girl: Yeehaw! *Toulouse: Uh oh. We lost the road. *Berlioz: Nonsense. There's tracks laying on the road. *Fester: The city is... Um... That that. North by northwest. *Marie: Why, so it is. *(THUMP) *Bradley: Ow! *Stephen Squirrelsky: What's wrong? *Bradley: Someone pinched me! *Arthur: I did not. *Ellie: Not me either. *Bradley: Did so. *Arthur: Didn't. *Bradley: You did. *Serena: Guys, please. Fighting is not the way to enjoy the trip. *Sandy: How can we get there if you're fighting all the time? *Waldo: You've got to stop fighting, you know. *Ellie: We're not there yet? *Charles: No, of course not. *Julie: We got a long way to go. *Shy: Patience is a virtue. Cutting Through The Forest *(We bump into a forest of trees with a loud bump) *Lachy: Hmm... (Pulls the switch to activate the cutting mill) *Simon: That works. *(Train cuts through the trees and knocks them down. We stopped in a clear spot to make it to the next station since the master's cottage is the first station we have left) We're Out Of The Forest *(We steamed along the woods as the engine blew its whistle while plowing through. Breaking through the trees and timbering them over. SNATCH) *Bambi: Help. Don't leave me. *Banjo: It's okay, Bambi. We've got you. *Tia: There's gotta be a way out of here. *Kitty: Yes, but how? *Hannah: Hey listen. What's that? *Kazooie: That sure was a lovely sleep we had last night. *(We hear birds tweeting and gulps) *Anime Puss: Do you hear that, guys? *Sam Dog: Over there. *Phillip Cat: In the distance. *(We steamed onward to follow the sounds) *Mike Squirrel: We must be getting close. *Anais: Oh look. *Darwin: We've arrived at our next stop. *Gumball: Light. I see the light. *Glen Beaver: Fantastic. *(We got out of the woods and came a field of flowers) *Yoshi: Oh yo yahoo! *Christian: Look. *Birdo: Wow. *Elizabeth: It's beautiful. *Fredwin: Very peaceful. Journeying Onward *(Animals waved bye to them as we steamed off into the distance with the train whistle blowing as the train heads on. As we come to a big dark forest, night seems to be falling) *Judy: You sure this is the right way? *Nick: Why, certainly, I'm quite sure that we're honest. *Gunter: Or else we're really lost. *Rosita: Or must have fallen into the wrong direction. *Ellie: There might be lions in there. *Bradley: Or even tigers. *Rocky: And bears. Oh my. *Andrina: Sure looks scary in there. *(We kept going with the engine's light shining brightly. An owl flew over us as we went on. Train whistle blows and echoes across the valley. Forest gets darker and darker by the minute as the stars wink their lights out) *Lachy: Guys, The battery's running low. We should give it a rest. *Simon: Not if you stoke the furnace up with coal to keep the engine going. *(Train stops for a rest at its next destination) Searching For Bambi and Bradley *(We look for Bradley and Bambi as the train steams along) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Sonny? Are you up there? *Sandy: Because if you are, we'll catch you! *Comquateater: Bambi? Come on, Speak to us. (Coughs and sputters) *Steve: Comet! You're alive! *Joe: Just relax. You had a good hit of electricity. *Kevin: Which is to attract lightning. *Edd: I'm all burned out. That's for sure. *Tickety: Don't feel bad. You're just got a little injured, that's all. *Wall-E: Listen. Lamp was awarded a Purple Heart... for being wounded in the line of duty. Lamps across the nation were switched off... for a moment of silence in respect for his bravery. *Mailbox: Good job anyway, Edd and Comy. Approaching A Waterfall *Narrator: Later... *(the train speeds onward. We came to a waterfall while rounding the curve) Saving The Heroes *Squidward: Oh no. What have I done? *(sighs sadly. Walks away, But... hops in the cab room of the engine And dives the train down the waterfall) *Squidward: Incoming! *(SPLASH. He goes down the current with the train slipping and sliding to one side, trying not to lose the tender, coaches, and caboose, mind you. Bambi floats down the river and shouts for help. Squidward throws a life preserver at him, and pulls him aboard, Then catches Edd, but tugs him aboard. We get on board the cars and get inside them) *Wall-E: Drat thee, thou cursed whale! From the depths of hell I stab at thee. *Zim: We're saved! *Wall-E: Oh, It's you guys. *Gir: Climb on board. *Buster: Where's Piglet? *Babs: He's here somewhere. *(We go down another waterfall, SPLASH) *Plucky: Brrr! *(Piglet swims) *Fifi: Grab a hold, Piglet! *(GRAB) *Dizzy: There. *Captain Underpants: Tra-la-la! *Harold: We've got you! *George: That's some bravery. *Squidward: Well, The train came at me and I jumped in. That's all. *Inspector Gadget: Thank goodness we managed to stay afloat. *Bambi: Don't fool us, Squidward. You do like us. *Penny Brown: Yeah. Because you're the best. *(We got to shore as the train came out and struggled to keep huffing and puffing out of the river and shake itself off before continuing onward) *Piglet: Where are we? *Gadget Boy: Since we fell away from our last stop, we arrived at our next stop. *Reginald: A swamp. *Heather (Gadget Boy): Like in the Swamps of Forgetfulness, The Marshes of Awakening, The Bayou, The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava, and The Bog of Murk from Rayman 1 (PS1), Rayman 2: Revolution (PS2), and Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (Xbox 360). Sinking Into The Mud *Robert: We better not end up in circles. Let's go. *Tanya Mousekewitz: And follow the tracks to reach our goal. *(We walked along with the train following after shaking itself off. But Squidward trips and falls into the quicksand. SPLASH) Jailbreak! *Rocky: See? It worked! I told you! *Andrina: Good job, best buddy! *Jonny: Jailbreak! Jailbreak! Jailbreak! (Alarm goes off) *Katrina: They're leaving! *(We break down the door and leave. We escape on the train departing) Traveling Onward *(the train steams on) *Max (Dog): Here we come. *Gidget: Next stop, our master. *Duke: Their master you mean. *Snowball: Yeah, sorry. *(We arrive at the city at last) *Bambi: Hope we see him. *Mikey Simon: We will. Don't worry. Arriving At The City *Edgar: Hey, Goats. *Junwoo: Yeah? *Edgar: Didn't you hear him? He's gonna take some old characters to the door instead of them. *Liang: Oh my. *(Train whistle blows as the train enters its goal. But we never notice that Sheldon past us as we steam along) *Sheldon: You're gonna love this cabin. Too bad we have to sell it. *Amy: Oh, poor cabin. *(We entered the city as the train carried on) *Bubbles: How we gonna find Sheldon in this big place? *Buttercup: Where the streets never end? *Blossom: We should check a phone book. *Lily: Yes. The buildings just go on. *(We look for the address in the phone book to see which one's the right number) *Edd: Here it is. *Gonard: The right one. *Spongebob: Yes? *Piglet: Excuse me. Can you tell how to get to uh... To uh... *(Sheep baas) *Mitch: 2470 McBean Parkway. *Spongebob: That way. *Socks Morton: Okay. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie-Spoof Travels